1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch panels, and particularly to a touch panel having a carbon nanotube film formed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Many touch panels use a number of light sources and image sensors on edges of the panel. When the panel is pressed, light from one or more of the light sources is blocked at the pressed position, and the image sensors obtain the pressed position.
However, as the light sources and the image sensors are mounted on the surface of the touch panel facing the users, the light sources and the image sensors make the entire touch panel thicker as well as being poorly protected.
What is needed, therefore, is a touch panel which can overcome the above shortcomings.